


True Love

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	True Love

"See you tonight," Harry said as he pulled on his cloak and Disapparated.

It wasn't until after midday that Severus realised the date. He'd missed Valentine's Day.

Dropping what he was doing, Severus made Harry's favourites: cottage pie and treacle tart.

Just as he opened the wine, Severus heard the whoosh of the Floo.

"Is that treacle tart?" Harry called out. "What's this?" he asked when he reached the kitchen.

"It appears we missed the holiday."

Harry looked confused then his eyes widened. "Valentine's Day! I completely forgot."

Severus couldn't complain too much that his only gift was Harry himself.


End file.
